Soaked Dress
by Lostbeth
Summary: Jack&Kate's life as teenagers. They meet, they kiss, they break up. What happens after? before? and in between. AU.
1. Chapter 1

On August 31th, 1990

**Soaked Dress**

I've always wanted to write a JK AU Teenagers fanfic, finally some people have convinced me.

**Summary** – Kate Austen lives in Ghent. 30 minutes away from her lives Jack Shephard. One day they meet, the next they are kissing, the next they are together and the next they break up and the next they are kissing again. What happens in between?

**A/N** – Okay this chapter is just to get you all an idea of Kate's life in this story. This is pretty important.

Well that's all I got to say for now. Hopefully you enjoy this little bit.

**Chapter 1**

On August 31th, 1990. 3p.m a butterfly landed on the window of room 42 of the St. Maria Hospital in Ghent, Belgium. Soon frapping its wings again, flying away. Scared by a loud sharp cry.

The butterfly continued its journey to a restaurant terrace nearby. Landing on a table. Soon frapping its wings again, flying away. Scarped by the sharp sound of breaking glass.

Drops of blood falling on the ground.

Drops of wine dripping like a waterfall.

Cause of action number one? A little girl, hair covered in blood coming to the world.

Cause of action number two? A smiling 9months and 11days older boy, covered in red wine and a tablecloth.

Name of number one? Kate Austen.

Name of number two? Jack Shephard.

14 years later. August 31st, 2004 Kate Austen had just celebrated her birthday. Getting ready to go to school the next day after summer break.

If you've a car, 30 minutes driving. Jack Shephard it doing the same thing. Getting ready for school.

Neither one knows each other, neither one cares about each other.

Only connection, they are both getting ready to go to school, just like millions other children.

Exactly 2years later, August 31th, 2006 Kate Austen had just celebrated her birthday. Getting ready to go to school the next day.

Jack Shephard, who lived 30 minutes by car from her was doing the same thing. Getting ready for school.

They both knew each other, a little.

Only connection. They both had kissed the same person the night before. Each other.

On February, 2005 Kate got to know Sawyer Ford. He was a friend of her friends from school.

Kate Austen was a very innocent naïve girl.

Sawyer went everyday from his school, 3streets away, to her school and went to the station of Ghent with her and her friends. She never asked herself why. Probably because she got the answer soon.

"You like Kate don't you Sawyer?" Claire asked exited. The boy just looked at Kate from across the street. Seeing her freckles vanish on her red glowing face. He smiled.

"Maybe I do." He told them and winked at Kate.

This is how they passed their walk from school to the station. It was a one minute walk. All the schools in the neighbourhood went to the station. There they could all meet up around the fountain. Sit on the stairs, catch their train, drink, smoke eat a strawberry ice cream, eat a strawberry, get to know each other. That is what Sawyer & Kate did. They got to know each other. One month later, they were together.

Kate loved Sawyer. Sawyer loved Kate. They were an extremely cute and in love couple.

After 1month Sawyer made the mistake of cheating on Kate. He told her the next day, on MSN because she couldn't wait until she saw him. She knew something was wrong.

A friend of theirs called Kate. Telling her Sawyer was crying while calling her. He was drunk, he was at a party. It was a mistake. 'The usual shit' Kate thought. A heartbroken Kate.

Next morning. She took the bus to the station, like always. She saw Sawyer. He walked to her and she passed him. Just that, just ignoring him made him break. He cried, everyone could see. Later everyone asked Kate what that was about. She didn't bother covering the truth, 'he cheated'

That evening Sawyer wasn't waiting at her school, he wasn't at the station either. He wanted to give her space. Until next morning. Truth was, they couldn't miss each other. She couldn't be mad at anyone, especially not the boy she cared the most about.

We could go on and on about Sawyer & Kate and their little romance, it was special, it was beautiful and it ended. 2 months later, they broke up.

Sawyer had a hard time telling her he was afraid he didn't love her enough to continue their relation. He took her in his arms, telling her he wasn't sure, he needed time. Their tears were falling on the ground, along with the raindrops covering the station in a typical Belgian weather storm.

Kate couldn't let go. Next New Years she was still in love with Sawyer. They bumped into each other on a New Year's Party. Both being 15 years old now, they smiled.

Kate was happy. Her friends were there, music was there, Sawyer was there.

"Hey you." A girl approached Kate. Kate returned the smile, stamping her feet at the sound of the music filling the room.

"Hey yourself."

"You've someone?" The girl asked. Kate laughed.

"No I don't."

"I'm in college you know?" the girl winked at Kate. Kate laughed, mumbling a 'good to know' sentence and walked away. This was the second girl tonight. Earlier a friend had pleated to kiss her. Kate shook her head, caught of guard by a familiar body.

"Hey- hey Sawyer." She said and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Kate." He replied. He looked good, but that wasn't hard. He had this young boy-ish look. Sometimes kinda girly, but that's probably how you call a fashion boy type. Many girls thought he was a very cute and handsome boy.

"God. Only girls want to kiss me tonight." Kate blurred out, something which wasn't unusual for her. Sawyer laughed.

"Hmmm is that right?" He asked. Moving little closer. Kate caught his eyes, nodded slowly, getting the hint, moving in as well.

"You're kinda the girl type aren't you?" she whispered as he nodded against her lips and kissed her. They broke apart.

"Oh god. This isn't good." She said, smiled and walked away.

The kiss didn't really have a meaning. At that time maybe, but now it really didn't. It was like, like he described it the day after, 'it was fun to kiss you again'.

Still, summer break was about to end and she still couldn't forget him.

Kate was getting ready for her surprise 16 Birthday Party she and Claire had organized.

Well everyone was going to this club in the Party Neighbourhood of Ghent. The club was called 'Standard Black'.

Sawyer wasn't coming. Over the summer Kate had had a fling with a guy named Jack. He was there as well but drunk as soon as he arrived. She'd just been to Turkey for 8days with her father and brother. Her parents had just gotten a divorce before summer break. During her finals, which didn't go well since she got hold a year back. Now she would have friends who are one year younger then her. 15/16years old. But that wasn't a problem at all to her. She was going to a new school, also in Ghent. Art School.

Her parents told her they would drive her to the station so she could see her friends every morning and from there she could take the tram to her school.

Anyway, the summer fling with the Jack guy didn't lasted since she realized on vacation she didn't really care for him either. Well, she cared. She didn't loved.

And that's what she told him when it started. But he told her "I can try right?" and kissed her. And they just kept kissing. Friend with benefits is how most people call that.

The party was going great. Kate was having lots of fun with all friends and people she didn't knew and got to know, since they were in a club. More like dance café actually.

Kate didn't drink. Somehow she didn't like those drinks and had a perfect time without them. Her friend as well, but with them was just little better.

She noticed someone watching her. She knew him. He's popular. VERY popular. He goes to the same school as Sawyer. He smiled at her. Putted his glass on a table nearby and walked over, passed his friends and finally reached her.

"Excuse me. Do you remember me?" Jack Shephard asked with all the charm he could muster in his voice.

So that was it for now. Let me know what you think. More J&K interaction coming up. No worries.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for your reviews guys.

So last chapter was kinda a set up for the story. This one is how they met.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me. Do you remember me?" Jack Shephard asked with all the charm he could muster in his voice.

FLASHBACK

A 14-year-old Kate walked with her friend to the station, stopping at the local candy store to get their sugar level up. Like always Kate was probably joking around. Making her friends laugh, as that was one of her favourite hobbies. They arrived at their usual spot on the station. Meeting up with friends from other schools.

Kate didn't really mind coming home late. Homework wasn't a thing she looked forward to so she took the bus when most of her friends left. Which was around 5pm an hour after school ended.

It was 4.45pm and most of her friends had left. She was sitting on a small wall with Anna-Lucia. Laughing at chatting non-stop. Anna-Lucia was an athletic girl. Every Saturday she went running in her club.

Anna-Lucia was telling Kate about her weekend. Kate smiled, when suddenly her attention was drawn by a yellow, Brazil football shirt. And the boy wearing it. His dark hair, brown eyes and perfect body. Talking to a group of friends. Laughing.

Anna-Lucia noticed were Kate's attention went to.

"You know, he's a runner in my club. A good one actually." She informed.

"And a cute one as well." Kate smiled and Anna laughed, checking the boy out.

"Oh hell yeah. Whenever he takes off his shirt all girls are just starring at him. He could have if own cheerleader club if he wanted."

"With me as their captain." She winked and Ana laughed.

A half-year later, Kate went to the usual spot at the station again.

Kate went to join the conversation. She was a very social girl. She got along with the popular people of her year as well and never had trouble making friends. She caught up with the conversation. Apparently Sarah was talking about her boyfriend. Kate lost interest in the conversation and went to sit down on the ground. Cassidy joined her.

"Man, everyone has a boyfriend." Kate noticed and Cassidy smiled.

"She's together with that guy from Fox School. Sawyer's school. The popular one, Jack. One with the dark hair." Cassidy told Kate. Not noticing her reaction at first.

"SHE? Really? No offence but that guy is like, I don't know. They just don't fit." Kate stated. She didn't know why, she didn't want to admit it either but somehow she felt jealous. She didn't even know the guy and she felt jealous.

"Yeah. They have been together for almost 2 months. One of his longest relations." Cassidy replied, not noticing the jealous tone in Kate's voice.

A few weeks later Kate arrived at the station again. Sarah was there too and they went over to talk to her. Cassidy and Kate were in the middle of the station, outside. Laughing about their day. Kate had hidden herself in the closet that day. When the teacher came in. "Where is Kate?" and suddenly she'd opened the door of the closet, and walked out. "Right here."

When they stopped laughing, Kate noticed Jack had joined Claire and Sarah. They all had to catch the same train, except for Kate who went by bus. When Jack passed them he smiled at Kate who was having another laugh with Cassidy.

"I just-" he interrupted them. "Are you two sisters?" he asked Cassidy and Kate. They both shared a look. Shaking their heads.

"No we're not." They smiled. Jack bowed down his head, smiling himself. God, he's gorgeous, Kate thought.

"I've always thought you two were. You look so similar." He told them. They just laughed over the random comment.

"Thanks. I guess." Kate replied. He smiled.

"Well I've a train to catch. Bye." He told them, gave them a small wave and looked at Kate before leaving.

Next school year. A boy came to join their class. One boy, 23 girls. He was a nice looking guy. Sayid was his name and when he entered the class all eyes went up, along with the girls libido. Kate was sitting at the back of the class. There was some room for one table left. The teacher noticed that too so Sayid was placed next to Kate.

Few weeks later, Sayid was in love with Kate. Everyone who thought Sayid was a nice young man was proven wrong. He and Kate were great friends, when she needed a bike, a new cell phone he would steal it for her. Not that she ever accepted the offer. When he went with her on the bus, and leaned in the kiss her goodbye, on the cheek, he would often turn his head quickly and kiss her on the lips, get out of the bus, run to her window and kiss it before sending her dozens of text messages telling her how happy he was he knew her. His dad was boss of this pub in Ghent, whenever they went there they got free drinks.

Whenever Sayid was placed in front of her in class, he kept turning around. Resting his head on her table, just looking at her. When the teacher informed him that the class board was up front and not in the back of the class, he'd replied, 'I know but I rather look at Kate'. The whole class was always amused by his obvious crush. On Valentines Day he'd even came to school earlier. Broke in their classroom of the first hour and wrote 'I love Kate' as much as he could on the class board. Or when they had a class conversation the teachers had asked him "what was the first thing you noticed and liked when you entered the class?" without thinking he'd answered "Kate" in front of everyone. As much as she was charmed by his attempts, she couldn't find herself forgetting about Sawyer. But the School year went by quickly. And they had a great year.

It was their last final today. After this one vacation would start. Well they had a week off and then they had to come back to school to get their grades.

Final German was on the list today. When she arrived at school everyone was looking at their books, rehearsing. She noticed Sayid from afar, he was standing in front of the school gate, stripping down. Soon everyone noticed. He wasn't there alone, Jack was with him. She didn't knew those two were friends.

"What the hell is he doing?" Claire asked, everyone was laughing. Appearantly Jack was already done with his finals and had come to Sayid's pub. They shared the same best friend, Desmond. And Sayid and Jack found themselves getting along just fine and had gone out together. Sayid didn't really cared about his finals since he'd fallen asleep his last one. Now he was standing in his boxers in front of the school gates. You had to wear a uniform on Kate's school. Blue and white. But since Sayid hadn't gone out with blue and white clothing he had to put on some of Jack's clothing he kept with him in his sports bag. By the time he got changed the whole direction of the school had gathered in front of the school gate.

"Sayid! You smell like beer and now you got two options, or you go home get a shower come back and do your final or you just go away and don't come back." You didn't have to tell Sayid that twice, so he just left. "Bye." He waved the principal goodbye and left with Jack.

Kate and the others went to make their final. The hilarious moment from earlier still stuck in their minds, making it to the top rated conversation on their way to the station.

Arriving to the center they found Sayid, half-naked, showering in the fountain of the station.

"Hey Kate! Look I'm taking that shower the principal wanted me to." He smiled and she laughed. Noticing the many women around the station gazing at his sexy body. In her observation she also noticed, the dark hair she got to know so well. Jack Shephard was still here. Sayid came out of the water and Jack threw him his towel. Kate and her usual group of friends went over to the boys.

"Sayid, you're so stupid!" Kate laughed, slapping him. As he explained them his evening with Jack, Kate noticed Jack smiling at her and he returned it. And soon they found themselves talking.

"Well we've to go." Sayid said and patted Jack on the back. Luckly Sayid was over his Kate crush but the two were still good friends.

"It was nice talking to you." Jack said. Kate didn't knew a guy that popular was normally that shy.

"Yeah. Have a nice vacation." She waved back and noticed the two boys talking as they went to catch their bus.

Kate couldn't help but be excited about the fact that they talked and her friends noticed. Like in all high schools it was a big deal when a girl talked to the popular guy of the school, in their case, of another school. But he was very known on their school as well so that didn't really matter.

Next week. Kate found out she didn't make it this year and had to change school and do her year all over again. Same for Sayid but he'd decided he would quit school and help in his dads pub. He was one year old then Kate anyway. Kate didn't really mind what was happening, most of the time she was asleep in class anyway or talking and she really wanted to go to art school. Her parents had accepted her choice long time ago, especially with their divorce they didn't want to make things harder on her.

"You know Jack really liked you." Sayid told Kate with a wink when they were drinking something together at the station, walking to their bus. "He wanted to ask your phone number but chickened out." He laughed and Kate blushed a little. With that they took their bus and her summer vacation 2006 could begin.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah I remember you." Kate smiled.

Hopefully you enjoyed that one. Next chapter the real JK action will begin. and we'll get to know Jack a ltitle better, showing he's not just extremly sexy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks for your reviews guys.

I'm happy you think this fic is diffrent then the other high school ones. I try to write them a little more mature and real. I'm very happy to see you notice that.

Anyway, and things get HOT.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Soon Jack and Kate got caught up in a conversation, smiles and looks were exchanged as people around them kept drinking and dancing. It was a very hot night and the crowed club didn't help lowering the heat.

R&B beats and Justin Timberlake's voice filled room. Tequila shots went empty with every new beat.

Kate's friends ran towards her as another new song made the room go wild. She laughed and danced with him. But couldn't help but spin her eyes in Jack's direction from time to time.

And as crowed the room was, they always met his.

Jack was standing next to one of his friends, Danielle, who noticed the sudden interest he had for Kate.

"Your victory for tonight?" Danielle asked, knowing the playboy Jack was. Well, you didn't even have to know Jack to know he was a playboy. You just KNEW. Everyone knew. And every time, as soon as he laid eyes on you, you forgot all about his reputation and let him play you. Lets him use his charm act.

Everyone except one.

"She's different." Jack replied after some seconds. His eyes locked on her body. "I've been wanting to kiss her for some time now." He told Danielle, and turned his head to face him, a missivious smile pressed on his face. The problem with Jack was, he never opened up emotionally, when a relationship got too heavy he ran away. He didn't even opened up to his best friend, unless he dragged it out of him. Jack was good at lying and manipulating people and his feelings for people. So that was all he was goanna give his friend.

When the beat turned lowed he got distracted by a "Happy Birthday". He looked into the direction of the wish and saw someone hugging Kate. Not long after, he was standing by her side. She turned around, almost bumping into his chest. She smiled as she looked up to meet his eyes and he tried to give her the sweetest smile he could muster. It worked, and her cheeks colored a little red. He was surprised how easy this went, how easy it was to honestly, like her.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and leaned over to kiss her , his wet lips met her soft, warm cheek, his lips lingering there a little longer the usual. And slowly he pulled his head back. The both looked down. Jack's eyes were to first who dared to look back at her.

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "Take it as a birthday present."

Kate looked at him for a few moments.

"Deuh. You're here and you didn't bring a present. Of course you have to buy me a drink. I would say 16 drinks but we can start with one." She said, and smiled proudly at him as he laughed. They worked their way to the bar, which wasn't an easy task.

"So what will it be milady?" Jack asked and turned to her, his right arm resting on the bar, wallet in his hands.

"A coke please." Jack laughed again, Kate joined and slapped him on his back. Since the room was that crowed you were forced to lean against each other.

"I don't drink any alcohol." She said, proud again. "I honestly believe I'll turn into a stripper if I get drunk." She finished and before e Jack could open his mouth she added: "and don't say you wouldn't mind." Jack laughed, surprised by her each time he looked at her and got to know her a little bit better.

"Alright. You won." He said with a silent laugh and turned to the bar tender .

"One vodka Redbull and one coke please." He ordered and left the money on the table. Waiting for his drinks he turned back to her.

" You know, I do find it pretty amazing."

"What's that?"

"That you don't drink. Really." He said, again surprised at how honest he sounded. But still unaware of the effect she had on him.

Their conversation went on about how they are both addicted to Coke and sound they hit a more sensitive and personal subject. 'Sawyer'.

"You must know him. Small guy, brown hair. One year younger then you."

"Well actually I'm one year behind so he must be from my year, but yeah, I can picture him. I remember you two being together. " He said, and coughed the positive surprise in her eyes, reflecting his own. Did he just told her he'd been watching her all this time?

"Are you two still together?" he added quickly. Hoping she'd forgetting what he last told her.

"Nope. But you know, I still care about it. A lot." Kate told Jack. She really wasn't that great at seducing a boy, she always kept being herself, but from some reason, she knew that would be enough with Jack.

"You are still in love with him?" Jack asked, hoping for another answer.

"Yeah. I think so. A little or more. I don't know." She replied, and he could tell she was confused.

Another hour went by, along with two more coke's for Kate. And on one way or another Jack and Kate ended up on the dance floor. There was a small stage in the back of the club, were there weren't as much lights as in the front. She caught one of her friends kissing with a guy she's never seen before. Kate rolled her eyes as some of her friends looked at her. And from time to time whispered a "OMG. Its Jack." In her ears. Everyone knew him. Especially if that 'everyone' had breasts.

But he didn't want to know everyone, all he cared about right now was Kate. And her hips pressing against his crotch, moving along with the hip hop beats and latin swings.

People kept moving along with them, the thempature in the room raised by each song. Sweat was on her chest, gleaming in the dizzying and only light that from time to time fell opon them. He travelled his hands from her shoulders to her jeans. Feeling the skimpy fabric of her tank top. He swallowed hard.

She burried her head in his chest, not bothering closing her mouth, as her dry, lusty lips travelled along his h&m shirt, tasting salt from his sweat. She didn't bother, neither did he as he pressed his lips on her bare shoulders. One hand slowly finding a place to work on just under her tank top, on her lower back. Not reallizing this was just the place you shouldn't touch with her to keep her calm. But then again who siad he wanted that. He laughed softly in her ear as he felt her jump a little at the collison of their skin.

Their eyes met as she let her head fell backwards, his hand finding a way behind her hair, holding her neck. She knew what she was doing as she kept her eyes locked on his. They were almost pressed up against the wall, but neither wanted to give up dancing.

Lust and sex was all he could see at that very moment, all he could think. Not because he felt like it, but because it was HER. Kate. The girl who only drank coke.

Keeping the eye contact she slowly moved in between his knees and putting her hands on either side of his torso. He sounded a little breathy as she moved closer. He swear he would have kissed her right there in then if it wasn't for the respect he had for her. She was diffrent.

She let her hands lead the way on his back, to his but and to his muscled back again. Tracing her fingers down his spine, laughing hornly as he attacked her neck with his lips. She turned around at the correct rytme of the music, his arms wrapped around her, her ass and his moving in the hottest harmony. Her body brushing and rubbing against his. He didn't care about the people around them, her friend or his shotting them a suspicious, amusing look from time to time. All he cared about was the way their thighs bumped into one another's, the way she fit in his hands as he grasped her waist and moved with her. That was all he could care about. The rytme of his heart going 10 times faster then the music beats.

Before he could enjoy the smell of her hair a bit longer, she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her a hush smile and she returned it with passion. His eyes traveled to her lips. She was torture. She closed the distance between them, her hands resting on his shoulders as his lips found hers. Traveling their way to her neck. Cheeks burshing passed each other. She closed her eyes, to remember every little touch of it. Every little detail.

They were so wrapped up in each other she couldn't even hear the music anymore. She might not drink but right now she was as drunk as all the other people in the room.

They slowly moved their heads away from each other, cheeks still touching, but before they could make eye contact again his lips pressed against hers.

Jack felt his blood temperature rise, as their toungues danced a much more passionate dance then anyone else in the room. Then any dance anyone has ever expierenced. Breathing hard, Kate leaned back against the wall. Her mouth coloring red from the irritation of his small scurff but she didn't care. She wanted to feel him. Taste him.

He pressed her against the wall with his full body weight and smiled agains her lips. Kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips again. Slipping his tongue between them. She was his oxygen now. Kate kissed back, feeling his hardness pressed against her belly.

Later, when she had to go home they exchanged cellphone numbers. Finally he had the guts to ask her. He saved her as "Kate Cola" and she gave him his very own nickname as well.

She promised him she would make him feel popular the other day, remembering an inside joke from earlier on the evening. Two friends of Kate went home with her, to have a girl talk, and a birhtday sleepover. He wished her goodnight as he dropped them off at the exit of the club. Kissing her lips tenderly, unlike before.

He didn't knew if he would ever see or hear from her again. All he knew was that he wanted to.

--

Let me know what you think.


End file.
